inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hakuryuu12345
Another Hakuryuu fan! Hello Hakuryuu12345 (another Hakuryuu fan)!! Hakuuryu 21:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Hakuuryu MRtsurugi Hii, td bem?? Hakuryuu?? :D :p User page Please read our Manual of Style and make sure your user page follows the rules (you have too many images right now). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Don't add fan speculations to the trivia sections. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hakuryuu Userbox Feel free to use it son. User:Baddap スリード/Userboxes/Hakuryuu Hakke * [[User talk:HakkeKoshu|'Zero Magnum']] 15:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) User page Use this template instead the character template, use Male instead of M and use File:Fire Icon.png with the brackets instead of Fire. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Please don't add obvious things that you can see just by looking at the character's picture, or things such as hair or names. They aren't really necessary. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 21:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Protocol Omega 3.0's logo The 'Z' isn't because of Zanark, it's just a pattern. Protocol Omega 1.0 has an 'X'. Protocol Omega 2.0 has a 'Y'. It doesn't have anything to do with Zanark at all.. It's just the final three letters of the alphabet. 01:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Crop Help Hi Hakuryuu, could you tell me how you cropped the pictures you just added and still made them clear? I cant seem to do it.. Thanks MaximumFire 19:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I just pasted the photo on Paint but where is the crop button? MaximumFire 20:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I just remembered I never said thank you for helping me, now I know how to crop pictures, and add them to slideshow's and stuff! Thanks alot! ' GouenjiShuuya'123[[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 17:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC)' The pics The two pics are from a video that i found in tumblr. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGmJGvLqrdk&feature=plcp Garchopex (talk) 01:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes im portuguese ^^ 'Tsurugi Kyosuke' Kiku Ichimonji 21:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Im from vila nova de gaia 'Tsurugi Kyosuke' Kiku Ichimonji 22:00, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hii Hakuryuu12345, td bem? Re:Friendcode Okay~! I will add you~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 17:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) IDK I really don't know, I'm sorry, I don't have Strikers GO 2013! 'The Mist Inside Yourself' 14:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Inazuma Skins Thank you for liking my idea! But no I did not use Skincraft to make those skins i used Miners need cool shoes. it is a very good skin editing program here is the link to the website http://www.minershoes.com/ -PyroShad Re:Question Hakuryuu can be scouted in the Shine game after you have beaten Zero, that was like it in the JP version. In Dark, Hakuryuu isn't scoutable, you need to transfer him from Shine in order to get him. 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 21:54, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Actually you need to link both games since you need the Zero shoes thats a requirement for scouting Hakuryuu in Light! 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 21:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) No you can't only shadow has him while light has Xavier/Hiroto 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ''' 10:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC)